


lost love

by mystoids



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, SKAM Season 3, byler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystoids/pseuds/mystoids
Summary: Dan who lives in a small village and Phil a city boy visits the village and how they become friends and fall in love but Phil has a dark background that slowly burns throughout their relationship and level of trust and honesty is tested.
Relationships: Daniel Howell and Phil Lester, dan/phil - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	lost love

Phil looking outside the train window, watching the raindrops slowly dribble down the glass pane racing the other drops slithering around. Some drops kept steady, stuck in one position while others race down. The steam inside the train builds up as the cold increases outside. Frostbite. It was warm and cozy in the train contrasting to the freezing air outside. Phil turns up the volume of his music, listening to his favourite muse album. Tapping his feet while fumbling his thumbs as he continues to look outside. The speaker announces the next stop and phil ignores the voice and continues to listen to his music. As the train continued travelling down the rails the rain started to get heavier. Wrapping the train in pure water. The raindrops on the glass speed up just like Phil’s music. The train stops. People start to move around, on and off the train and phil stays still looking outside. The train doors close and a person walks along the aisle getting closer and closer to him. The train begins to move and the person stumbles and places a hand at Phil’s opposite seat to keep balanced. The person sits down opposite him and phil slowly pans his head to greet the person with a hello. Before he could say anything he was greeted with a hello from the other person. Phil was lost for words.Phil looked up to see a man with brown curly hair, wearing a striped black and white jumper and his smile. His dimples were defined. “Dan?” Phil asked. “Nice to see you again.” Dan replied. “Yeah it’s been a long time, what happened...to us.” Phil continued. It goes silent and then Dan replies. “You left me, remember.”


End file.
